


Lady Pirate

by weebaesthetic



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Doesn't really follow black flag, F/M, I also like edward kenway, Kinda does at the end, Mentions of Rape, OC is bisexual, OOCness, i like ocs, its a struggle, just saying, not really tho, sorry I cant get character personalities right, sorta - Freeform, the main OC, writing is hard man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3906325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weebaesthetic/pseuds/weebaesthetic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Blue Hand is a Spanish brig infamous for it's all female-crew. However, the ship has been on hiatus for almost two years and has not been seen for a while.</p><p>Months after the abduction of a noblewoman, the brig is seen again, sailing the seas, and plundering ships. The Captain who leads the ship and its crew on its adventures? Why it's the kidnapped woman herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Abduction and Assassins

**Author's Note:**

> Mentions of rape and getting involved with prostitues sexually. Careful reading, friends!

    The Assassin sauntered through the shadows of the grand ballroom, eyes trained on everyone in the gathering. Many European men walked around greeting each other politely. The Spanish Lord who owned the mansion seemed to be boasting about his beautiful daughter, who had recently gotten her tribal tattoos. The man had other kids, but they were too young to attend the ceremony or have the tattoos, according to him.

    In Spain, there were many tribes, one of them being the ancestors of the Spanish Lord. When the time came, and all believed they were ready, one would receive white-ink tattoos over their left eye.

    The man stood tall, and proud, head held high in the air. He was a fit man, quite handsome, but he was widowed after his wife had died two years ago due to a severe illness. He had dark brown eyes, that on occasion would look around the room in search of something or someone. Edward's eyes followed his gaze many times before settling on a woman who sat in front of the window, legs crossed, glass of wine in her hand, and a wolf by her side. From the angle he was at, the Assassin could see that there was a pattern that passed over her left eye, making him realize she was the Spanish Lord's daughter.

    Her bronzed skin glowed a golden color with the light of the sunset that reflected off it. Her light brown eyes looked even lighter with the light the sun produced. Her red lips pursed, as her eyebrows furrowed. A messy bun of black hair sat atop her head, some strands framing her delicately shaped face. She adjusted her cravat with her free hand, while smoothing out her royal blue vest and skirt. She uncrossed her legs, fixing the leggings she sported underneath her skirt.

    She reached a hand down to stroke the head of the wolf, seemingly sighing to herself. She sipped from the glass of wine, Edward's eyebrows raising as she began to chug the glass of wine, before placing it on the table next to the chair she sat in. She stood up, turning her head, and the pirate could see an old scar- which was a darker pigmentation than the rest of her skin- that passed over her right eye.

    Everyone grew silent as she began to walk towards the exit. Scrutinizing gazes followed her figure, her hips swaying in a sort of suggestive way. The only sound was her heels against marble floors, not even the wolf made a noise as it followed behind her. She pushed the doors open gently, and with just as much care, closed them behind her. The chatter started up again, most of it centered around the Spanish Lord's daughter.

   "Where is she heading off to, Gonzalo?" A man he was conversing with previously, inquired.

   "Probably to the training grounds we have here. She's quite the shot, you know," the Spanish Lord chuckles.

   "A Lady? Shooting?" One of the men guffawed, and many others joined in the laughter, or stared disapprovingly at Gonzalo.

   "My hija is a most skilled marksmen, and I'd prefer if you did not laugh at her as if she were some child that can do nothing. She can do incredible things, I'll have you know," the father of the mysterious woman tuts, glaring slightly at his companions. "Do not think that because she is a Lady, she is not capable of defending herself."

   Curious, the Assassin, began to make his way to the training grounds for some of those living in the big mansion. Lurking in the shadows as he draws closer, Edward can hear the familiar sound of flintlock pistols. Once the training grounds are in sight, he stops in his tracks, before climbing a tree swiftly to spy on the woman. He jumps from tree to tree, trying to get close- while also trying to stay as undetected as possible.

   Every shot she took was precise and accurate. She was not hesitant in her actions, and showed confidence in herself as she continued to shoot, each bullet piercing the center.

   "Don't worry, friend, soon we will be free. Papi promised," the woman said, seemingly speaking to her wolf, that let out a grunt of acknowledgement. "Soon we'll return to her and the others, and we'll be together again. Oh, how I long for her."

   The pirate felt curious, and felt the sudden need to learn the implications of her words. Did she speak of a woman or a ship? But why would she want to return to a ship? Life at sea was very treacherous, and not at all safe for a daughter of a noble.

   "We'll be leaving for her tonight. Papi says it's time to leave him behind, and move on from our lives in Spain. The others have been waiting so long for my return, as I await seeing them, but to return to her is what I yearn for most," the Spanish woman sighed wistfully, before turning away from the targets.

   "Lady Reina, your father requests your presence," a servant says, walking carefully, as if not to disturb the Lady. "He says the time is coming, and all is prepared."

   "Gracias, Marcelina. Thank you for helping me all these years. Your services are greatly appreciated," Reina smiles, offering both of her hands to the servant, after returning the pistols to their rightful places

   "You're greatly welcome, Señorita. It pleases me greatly to know that you will be pursuing something you enjoy. You will make your papi a proud man, I know it!" The servant exclaims, gently squeezing the hands of the Lady.

   "You're too kind, Marcelina. You will be missed along with my papi and siblings. Promise you will take care of them for me?" Reina asks, as they begin to walk back to the ballroom.

   "Si, Señorita," the servant lets out a hearty chuckle. "Many will miss you, but none as much as your brothers and sister. They love you dearly and look up to you."

   "I know, but I feel as if they should have a better role model than myself," the Lady shakes her head, smiling, albeit sadly.

   "But you are a good role model, perhaps not the best, but you have taught them many things. It will take your papi a lot of convincing so they don't follow your path, but they will have the knowledge of following your dreams," Marcelina replies, soothingly rubbing the back of Reina.

   "Marcelina, you always know what to say," Reina chuckles, shaking her head. "It's comforting."

   Edward, realizing that the two would speak no more, deciding to return to the ballroom on his own accord. The mysterious woman had distracted him from his objective at the ballroom. He had someone he had to speak with.

   Some noble had requested his presence, saying he needed his skills for a certain job. Once returned, the pirate's eyes scoured around the room, searching for his... customer. However, he tensed when he felt a hand on his shoulder, and spun around to look at who it was. However, he remembered seeing the familiar face of the man on a picture shown to him.

   "I'm glad you are here, Assassin," the man whispers, as he releases the shoulder of the assassin, and begins to walk, Edward following close behind. "As a man like yourself, I'm sure you've heard of the Spanish ship, the "Blue Hand" as they call it in English."  
   "It has come to land, or rests close. I've heard some speaking of seeing the ship with the flag of the Blue Hand. That must mean the Captain is on this land, perhaps to speak business with the "traditional" Lord over there," the pirate lets his eyes fall upon the father of Reina, and with a good look himself could see that the Lord had a very similar white-ink tattoo to his daughter. "That man has ties with the Captain of the ship, but no one knows of what kind. I believe it is more than business that brings the two together."

   "What is it you want, sir?" Edward asks, trying his best to sound even the slightest like a proper business man.

   "I was rambling before I hope you know. My request is you kill the man who speaks to the Lord Guerrero. That old man speaking to Gonzalo knows too much, and I'd rather he'd take those secrets to the grave, but do it discreetly. I don't want attention to be drawn-"

   The sound of the doors slamming open startled everyone, and the ballroom went silent, except for the hysterical maid who had just burst through, clutching the collar of her dress and the door handle tightly.

   "Señor Gonzalo! Four horse riders have taken Reina! Guadalupe follows them, but I returned here to warn you and bring help!" Marcelina shouts between deep breaths.

   Shocked, the Lord drops his glass, causing it to shatter across the floor, red liquid spilling on the marble. He begins to move, slowly at first, before he breaks into a sprint. Many other men begin to follow him, as Marcelina begins to run as well. The room is almost empty, except for Edward, the man who requested him, other noblewomen and his target.

   "Where are they taking her?" Gonzalo shouts.

   "They head in direction of the sea! They are taking her out to the ocean!"

   The sounds of feet against ground grow softer, until it sounds distant. Edward turns to look at the man. He tilts his head inquiring what he should do without words.

   "Go, Gonzalo needs you more than I. His daughter means very much to him, as she is the spitting image of her mother. I pity the other children sometimes," the man sighs, causing Edward to nod as he chases after the crowd of men.

   The shore is not far from where they are, but when they arrive at the docks, they see that four horses have been abandoned. They continue to run along, Edward managing to pull ahead of the rest. However just before he sets foot on the wood, he can see the wolf jump into the waters. Edward runs before he skids to a stop, almost falling into the water, to see that the wolf had moved very far in the water, chasing after the row boat that was already too far to catch up to. Even the wolf had managed to swim farther and faster than he could catch up to, much to his slight annoyance at how a dog could swim faster than himself.

   "They're much too fast. From what I can see, Reina is out cold, and four are paddling that small boat. They are skilled, I know because that boat is moving fast," Edward says. "She is out of reach."

   There is silence amongst the men, and all turn to look at the father of the kidnapped woman. The man looks away from all of them, choked noises leaving his throat occasionally as he turns away from the rest.

   "I wish to return to my chambers. Marcelina, come escort me," is all Gonzalo says, voice coming out hoarse and strained.

   "Si Señor," Marcelina bows, voice also sounding slightly strained, and just as pained as the Lord. Everyone clears a path, as the two begin to walk up the dock, heading towards the mansion of the Lord.

   "There goes the only child that looks like his wife," Edward hears a man whisper, as he lowers his head sombrely, causing many to follow his example.

   Low hums began to sound through the air, as the boat and wolf disappear from view. A sad song was hummed by the noblemen as they walked away from the dock, following after Gonzalo and the maid. The sounds of their footsteps and humming grows softer, leaving Edward alone for a short time, as he stares out into the sea in wonder.

   He turns away from the waters, and instead of returning to the mansion, decides to return to his ship. One missing nobleman's daughter was not of his concern. It wasn't his duty to track her down.

   And he wasn't going to make it by returning.

 

***

 

   Two months later, the Captain and crew of the Jackdaw rested in the tavern in Havana. They had encountered some other pirates, but the Captain had decided to isolate himself from the cheery atmosphere the other pirates were sharing.

   "We hadn't seen her sail for a few years, hadn't heard from her either, but we had seen her, that white flag with the dreaded blue hand. It was said the Cap'n of that ship was out of commission for whatever reason, but they came back, already stirrin' up trouble in the seas. Me 'n' my ol' brother here had barely made it from the attack alive," Edward's head perks up curiously at the sound of those words.  
   "'Fore our Cap'n could yell for the cannons to fire, their crew shot with muskets from below deck, takin' out e'ery single man who manned a cannon. Anyone on their ship who manned the swivel guns, had took out our own gunners immediately before we were even side by side with the other. Then we were boarded, not from the side like you may think, but from above," the pirate continued, gesturing wildly.  
   "They had come from the mast, lettin' out howls and cries of excitement as they jumped and slipped down, shootin' as they wished as if they owned the god damn ship. That Cap'n, I couldn't see or hear clearly because of the fire takin' over the ship, but they must've ordered those who boarded the ship with 'em to loot us, 'cause they took e'ery treasure we had and brought it to their own ship. Next thing I know, they've killed our Cap'n and began throwing the rest of the crew o'erboard. Me 'n' my brother barely escaped, just managin' to get into one of the dinghies. The crew 'n' Cap'n of the Blue Hand are the kinds of pirates you don't wanna mess with. It's pretty rare for e'en one man to make it out of a battle with that ship alive, let alone two of us, but I'm grateful, ya' know?" The pirate says, taking another deep chug.

   "Do you remember what the Captain looked like?" Adéwalé asked, causing Edward to shift in his seat, interest piqued more than ever.

   "I couldn't see too clearly, but them eyes of theirs," the other pirate shivered. "The fire they set made the eyes of that Captain look almost gold, it was so frightenin' that hunger in their eyes, the sadistic joy in burnin' our ship down."

   "I take it that it's a powerful brig?" Edward finally spoke up, catching the attention of everyone else.

   "The Blue Hand is just like any other brig with their swivel guns, 'n' cannons, but it's the crew, the Cap'n, 'n' their tactics that make 'em so horrifyin' 'n' feared," the first pirate answered, giving Edward a grave look. "Don't hunt for 'em, it won't be worth seein' your ship teared apart."

   Heads turned again at the sound of a door opening. One woman walked in, her attire catching everyone's attention. She wore a royal blue vest, a short skirt of the same color, and tights. Over the black tights, she wore brown boots. The woman was of Spanish descent, from what everyone assumed. Her narrowed, tired, dull brown eyes were set on the bartender. Her black ponytail ran down her back shining like silk. Her lips were pursed as she practically marched towards the bartender.

   "My Captain said she had sent you a letter requesting one crate of red wine, and I've come to pick it up for her. I have the money, but do you have the crate ready?" her voice was hoarse and heavily accented.

   "Yes, I have it ready, but are you sure you can carry it on your own?" The bartender asks, lifting a crate onto the counter. The crate was big enough to hold nine bottles of wine.

   The woman chortles, before answering. "I load cannonballs into a cannon, I help move cargo around, I bring chests onto the ship. I'm pretty sure one crate of wine is not going to kill me. Not today at least," the woman says, effortlessly placing the crate on her shoulder, then tossing the bartender some coins.

   "Why do you look so tired, might I ask?" The bartender picks the coins up, counting, as his eyes darted back and forth between the woman and the coins in his hands.

   "Captain's gotten back recently, and she demanded we let her take the wheel. She hasn't yet realized her sleep schedule is different now then when she was with us last time. Señorita still thinks she can last the entire night without a wink of sleep, I won't be surprised when she does pull it off," the woman lets out another chuckle, shaking her head. "I stayed up late last night, waiting for her to sleep, and surprisingly enough, she lasted pretty long, but I didn't get a moment of shut-eye, because the person who usually does the steering was asleep as well. I swear I'm taking care of these girls like they're my children."

   "Well, why didn't you rest and let your Captain come and take the crate?" The bartender finally pockets the coins, and pulls a washcloth from under the counter and begins to clean it.

   "She insisted she do it, and I can get myself some rest because she's just as strong as myself, and that I can't deny, but it was the look in her eyes that made me refuse," the woman yawns, stretching slightly. "Her big eyes were darting between me and the rest of the ship. She's excited to be back, to be able to roam the ship, to climb the mast, walk up and down the railings, and give everyone heart attacks despite how we know she can do anything in her heels as if she's wearing boots."

   "Well tell your Captain that she should give you some time to sleep," the bartender tells her, as she begins to walk to the doors.

   "She will, I know it," the woman says, as she opens the door for herself. "We'll be staying anchored here, mostly for myself, I assume. While they'll be drinking on deck, talking shit about other pirates as the ladies of the brig usually do," the woman gives a wave as she walks out, shutting the door behind her.

   "She's from the Blue Hand, isn't she?" Edward asks, sensing the two pirate's discomfort the moment she walked in.

   "We can tell by her royal blue attire. It's an expensive color, and if she is a female, Spanish pirate, then she is definitely o' the Blue Hand," the first pirate mutters, hands shaking nervously. "I hope they're not here fer us."

   "Doubt it. If that Captain is as sadistic as you say, she is probably going to want rumors to spread, she'll enjoy the fear everyone has for her and the crew," Adéwalé says, shaking his head. "That's something you don't hear of very often. An all-female crew."

   "I'm going to scope them out," Edward announces, standing up, leaving his rum behind as he walks out the door, stares following his every move.

   "Is that lad crazy?" The first pirate exclaims, wide eyes turning to look at the other pirates.

   "He might as well be."

   Meanwhile, Edward had moved towards his ship, hearing the laughter of women as he passed by the ship with the blue hand on it's flag. He can see many Spanish women sitting on crates, leaning on the mast or barrels, some even sitting on the floor. One woman was speaking very quickly in Spanish, tone very mocking, and high pitched as she speaks, moving her hands wildly, like some panicked person. The rest of the women screech with laughter at what she says, and add their own replies filled with mirth, which caused the woman who was talking to laugh as well, before she began speaking again.

   More boisterous laughter filled the air, and Edward realized despite the skirts that most of them wore, they indeed were very pirate-like. Many of them had tattoos and scars over their bodies, however not all of them met his expectations of beautiful, some were missing teeth, and some an eye. Scars twisted some of their faces into permanent grimaces, but none of them cared, it seemed.

   He snorted quietly when he realized that the women were drinking straight out of the wine bottles. He tried his best not to guffaw at the fact that they were drinking such a classy drink in such a pirate-fashion. It was slightly unbelievable to him how they were acting such a way. Women were usually seen as docile, civilized, and polite, but these women gave him a glimpse of the complex characters that women are.

   He felt a shiver run down his spine, as he stepped on his own ship. He looked up from underneath his hood, and his eyes fell upon a figure that rested on the lower crosstrees. However, they could not be seen clearly due to the sunlight. Even using his Eagle Vision, Edward could not make out anything from the figure, and he grew uneasy when he saw that the person gave off the colour gold. As he tried again, they gave off red, before it flickers to blue, then returns to gold. He gave up, as soon as he noticed that the figure was moving.

   They jump, grasping onto a rope, which they begin sliding down, towards him. As he watches them glide down the rope, he wonders how they haven't experienced some kind of godawful rope burn. They land on one of the booms, and begin to run across it with grace that the captain of the ship could not even fathom, but they jump off and straight at him, and just as he goes to dodge the attack, the hand of the invader stretches out, and grabs the shoulder of his robe, the force of their movement causing Edward to stumble back slightly. Before he can get his footing, the mysterious figure grasps the collar of his robes with their other hand, and manages to swing themselves around Edward's balanced and sturdy figure, somehow breaking the laws of physics, as they get their legs on either side of his body, using their force to knock him to the deck and knocking the air out of him as well.

   As his vision steadies after being blurred from the impact, Edward can finally see the face of his attacker, and he's shocked to say the least.

   Wide eyes trace curly, dark hair, following a soft jawline. His eyes wander to plump, red lips, before his eyes lock with light brown eyes filled with arrogance, and amusement. His eyes looked over the white-ink tattoos, then the scar, causing him to grin for some unknown reason. Something about that scar gave him slight comfort, but the position she had him compromised in soon made the feeling of comfort flee briefly.

   "So my hunches were right," the silky, accented voice chortles. "The Assassin was indeed a pirate."

   "Everyone thinks you were kidnapped, lass. What's wrong with you?" Edward exclaims, trying to wriggle free, but she holds back both his hands with her own, causing her face to hover very close to his own.

   "Not everyone. My papi, maid, and siblings know the truth. I faked my kidnapping," Reina replies, smirking slightly. "As soon as you walked into the ballroom, I knew I had to go all out. When you followed me, I knew I had to delay the kidnapping, make you leave me alone, get Guadalupe to swim further than she should've, and pretend to be unconscious."

   "So what you're sayin,' lass is that I made you worry about being caught, and revealing your little plan," Edward smirking, as he notes the hardening eyes of the Spanish woman.

   "I would let no one stop me from reaching freedom without the prospect of my papi being rumoured as a failed father, who's noble-daughter turned into a sea-loving pirate, who values the ocean over her duties. They already think low of him because I am at the age of twenty-two, yet I have not found a suitor," Reina frowns, as she slowly releases Edward's hands as she sat up, letting Edward have a good view of her attire.

   He saw that she had a white blouse, and the same cravat he had seen her wear at the party. Over the blouse, she wore a royal blue, unbuttoned coat, and he noted that it was very similar to a Captain's coat. She had black leggings, and brown boots with heels that were at least fifteen centimetres, and he gaped at the idea of her running around and doing free-running in those kind of boots.

   Shaking his head to clear it, his eyes began to trail around the belt she wore. He took note of the rapier on her right, next to one of her two flintlock pistols, but he realized they were quick-fire ones, causing him to smirk. Movement averted his attention, and he saw her take one leather glove off her hand, giving him the reason why she could slide down ropes with such ease. She ran the hand through her hair, as she stood up, holding her hand out for him to take.

   Edward reaches his own hand out, giving her a smirk as he clasps her hand in his bigger one. He pulls her down, and moves so that he straddles just under her chest, slamming her hands above her head, making her drop the leather glove.

   "I don't know why I didn't expect that," the woman snorts, as she begins to fidget around, attempting to free herself.

   "It's no use, Lady Reina. I've got you trapped," Edward chuckles tauntingly, making Reina scoff.

   "Sure you do," she says rolling her eyes, before a wicked gleam shines in them, a smile following.

   Before Edward can retort, he feels her move from underneath him. Her legs are suddenly on either side of his head, and he lets out a grunt as she manages to flip their positions, her sitting on the back of his head, freeing her hands in the process. Edward tries to adjust the position of his head so his nose wasn't being pressed into the deck by her weight. Then he sees two hands just in front of his face, and the weight is suddenly freed from his head, making him let out a sigh of relief, but he watches her do a handstand, before her feet come down just behind her glove.

   "Now usually, when a woman has her legs on my head, she isn't going to dig my face into the deck of my ship," Edward notes as he pushes himself off the ground.

   "Yes, but how many woman do you know like to free-run in heels, keep a wolf as a pet, and fake their own abduction?" Reina counters, as she bends down to pick up her glove, sliding it back onto her hand.

   "Fair play," Edward says, as he finally stands, not noticing that his hood had fallen off. "What's the deal with your wolf anyways?"

   "Found her when she was a pup' and took her in. Fed her, bathed her, played with her, now she's just mine," Reina shrugs. "Any other questions like 'do a quarter of your treasures and such go to your father?' The answer is 'yes,' by the way."

   "I like you lass, there's something about you that's different," Edward grins to himself, massaging his chest slightly after being slammed onto his gun.

   "I'm sure you've told that to many women before myself," Reina snorts, before she straightens up, smiling smugly. "But if you feel like you need some whores, I know the perfect place. The women there really know what they're doing, trust me," the woman sashays past Edward, hips swaying like the first time he saw her.

   "Are you saying you've been with a woman in such a way? You've let a whore take care of your needs?" Edward's eyebrows raise slightly, as he licks his lips.

   "I've been with both man and woman, and both have pleased me greatly. Let me tell you something about whores, Assassin," Reina, pauses, looking at him over her shoulder. "When a woman knows how to please herself, she knows how to please another, and those coins were not wasted, so if you need tips on which brothels you should visit, I can always help with that."

   "You really are an interesting woman, lass. I've heard of many Lords foolin' 'round with whores, but never a Lady. You're quite something," Edward smirks, eyes trailing up and down the voluptuous body of the Spanish Lady.

   "Don't think my escapades with both men and women are an invitation to a threesome with another woman, and yourself. That's not what my sexuality means, I'll have you know," Reina adds as she continues to walk away. "I enjoy my encounters, but I prefer to be with one person at a time anyways."

   "I'd never think like that, Lady Reina," Edward snickers slightly. "I'll take you any way you'd like."

   "Do not treat me like I'm sex-hungry, Assassin," Reina hisses, pointing a loaded pistol at Edward, who's eyes widen slightly at the drastic change in attitude. "I may enjoy sex, and the company of whores, and men, but I will not fuck just anyone. Even insinuating such a thing is insulting."

   "I meant nothing by it, lass. I was just makin' a joke. No need to act so rash," Edward raises his hands in defence, although he is perfectly ready to reach for his own pistol when he uses his Eagle Vision, and sees that Reina gave off the colour red. "I would never say such a thing, and mean it if the woman does not want it."

   The look in Reina's eyes darken, as her eyebrows furrow, and her lips are pursed. Edward hears a call in Spanish, and identifies something about someone named Maria, and something about the Captain of the Blue Hand. The look in Reina's eyes soften, as a compassionate expression takes over her face. She puts her pistol back in its holster, and she calls out her reply in Spanish, as she hurries alongs to return to her own ship.

    Edward walks to the closer to the edge of his ship, and peaks at the other ship. From what he can see, Reina is soothingly rubbing the back of a girl she held in her arms. The girl was young, probably becoming of age, and she seemed to be sobbing hysterically into Reina's shoulder. He could see the Captain's lips moving, as she muttered things to the young girl. He used his Eagle Vision once more, and saw that Reina now showed off the colour blue, and the idea of someone changing colour gave him a headache, causing him to stop using his second vision.

    Reina suddenly stands, Maria in her arms. She rushes to the lower cabins, is what Edward guesses when she disappears from view. Two more women follow her. A minute passes at the most, before Reina is back on deck, practically sprinting away from her ship, as the other woman watch her leave, arms crossed. Soon a blur of grey follows, what Edward realizes is Guadalupe.

    Almost tentatively, he walks off his ship, and towards the Blue Hand. The women, who's gazes were following Reina, locked onto him simultaneously. Edward shivered as he felt the blank stares fixed upon him.

    "Quick question. Where is she going?" Edward tries to remain as composed as possible, managing to avoid stammering like a child.

    "The Captain mostly came here for Maria, who was almost raped on this island by a disgusting man. She's here to kill him, and then we'll be off," one of the women with a permanent grimace replied, tone harsh. "Maria is only eighteen, and Captain Reina doesn't take kind to assaulters of any kind, whether it be man or woman. She will kill anyone if they are abusive towards someone undeserving of such unnecessarily drastic punishments."

    Edward nodded his head in understanding. He thoroughly enjoyed the character that is Reina Guerrero. She was witty, kind, passionate, confident, but she has a 'take-no-shit' attitude, no fear to kill, and is easily aggravated. He liked all these traits, both the negatives and positives. The clash of them was somehow alluring to the captain of the Jackdaw, and he breathed out his nose in replacement of a chuckle at how ridiculous the idea of liking them all was.

    "She was angry before," a young woman spoke up, and when Edward looked at her, he realized she was very attractive, but not as attractive as the captain. "What did you say to her?"

    Seeing as he had nothing to lose, Edward decided to tell the truth for one of the few times in his life. "I might have said "I'd take you any way you'd like," and she may have gotten angry," Edward shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.

    Edward takes one step back as the woman jumps forward with an angry shriek, two women begin to hold her back, as the young woman thrashes about, screeching curses at Edward, and he grimaced at the reaction.

    The woman who had went inside the tavern spoke. "You're lucky only the Captain and Señorita Camilla over there are the only ones who get angered easily," the woman who spoke to him first tells him as she cocks her head. "Those very words are the ones the man who tried to rape used on her, according to Maria. The Captain is very protective over Maria, treats her like a younger sister, and she doesn't appreciate those words."

    "It was honestly a harmless comment, I meant nothing by it," Edward tells her, not understanding why he was being so apologetic for his own words. He was slightly surprised by his polite demeanour. He was a pirate for God's sake!

    "It looks like the Captain is back, let's go ladies, we don't want to interfere with her fight," the woman said.

    "Si, Señora Alejandra," the women replied, as the rest of the crew, and the two dragging the still angry young woman headed to the lower cabins.

    "You better hide, Assassin, or not get in the Captain's way. She's bringing a bunch of idiots onto the ship, her favourite fighting spot," someone else says, just as a wolf passes by him, and rushes to the lower decks.

    Curious, Edward goes to the side of the boat that faced the sea. He hanged down from the railing, placing his foot on wood that could help support him as he spied.

    Reina ran onto the boat, just as the others had closed off the lower cabins, allowing her more fighting space. Several men rushed onto the boat, surrounding both the mast and the Captain.

   "You've got some nerve bitch, killing our friend like that," one of the men spits, glaring with such intensity, yet Reina was not fazed.

   "He's got some nerve touching one of my girls when she doesn't want it. As a Captain who watches after her crew, I make sure to take care of them, and then I'll "take care" of their fears," the Spaniard replies. "So take this offer gentlemen, get the fuck off my ship and leave my crew the fuck alone, or die."

   "You've got quite the mouth, bitch," another man sneers.

   "You know what they say about pirates," Reina shrugs, before a wicked expression takes over her face. "Crude and dangerous."

   In the blink of an eye she has both pistols in her hands and shoots at two men right between the eyes. The rest of the men then charge, some cocking their own guns in the process, but Reina acts quickly, and begins to fight them. As one man winds his fist back, she dodges by leaning to the side before she brings her knee into his abdomen, causing him to bend over,before she hits the back of his head with the hilt of her gun.

   Two more men rush her, and Edward can only gape as she does a jump-split, kicking both men in the face, causing them to stumble back. One of them stumbles into the railing just above Edward, and he sees Reina running up, before she jumps up, twisting her body for more power, landing another blow on the bloke's face with her foot, knocking him straight off the boat and into the water.

    A man points his gun at her, ready to pull the trigger, but just as he does, Reina kicks his gun high into the air, before Reina drives a blade hidden in her sleeve into his throat. Edward opens his mouth to warn her of the man behind her, as she returns the blade to it's rightful place, but she reaches back, and somehow grabs the man's shoulders, while still holding her pistols and she flips him over herself, into another man.

    Another guy charges at her, going for a left hook, but the Spaniard manages to block it with ease, and as he goes for a right hook, she ducks down, before she pivots, driving her elbow into his abdomen, successfully knocking the air out of him, before she pivots again, delivering a beautiful uppercut. A man grabs her from behind, restraining her hands so she can't shoot, but before any other men can lay a hand on her, she practically folds, and she wraps her legs around the man who had her captured, and with all the strength she could muster, she managed to flip the man over, getting him to release her, as she practically sat on his face, before shooting him in the chest.

    She gets up immediately, and fires a shot behind her, and Edward tenses when he sees the man double over, crying in pain as he was shot right in the testicles. The image alone was almost enough to make Edward almost pass out. Reina continues on, as she puts her guns back in their holsters, and the Assassin gapes, when he sees two blades come from her sleeves into her hands, unknowing to the crowd of men in front of her. She steps on the crouched figure of the man she had shot previously, and she jumps off, back arched to get herself more power as she sails into the crowd of men, and two choked gasps is enough to tell Edward that two men had just died.

    He couldn't see through the men, but from the grunts of pain, and the shouts, he could tell Reina was doing just fine. Suddenly he could see her as men fell around her one by one, as she kills them with her daggers. He saw a man aim his gun, but she had notices it as well. Before the man could even move his finger, Reina kicks gun from his hands, and it flips into the air. Suddenly a man is running to her from her back, but she grabs the gun, finger already on the trigger, and her back is suddenly parallel to the ground, as she kicks one leg out to hit the man in front of her, and fires the gun at the man behind her.

    As the man who had ran behind her collapsed into a heap, Reina hit the man who had tried to shoot her with his own gun. He let out a loud grunt, and held his head, blood running down his face from the force. Edward's jaw dropped when he realized the way she did it was by pure force. He also learned in that moment that she was not merciful, as she was relentless with her kicks, and punches, as she charged at the man, causing him to fall off the side of the boat, bang his head on the dock, and fall into the waters below.

    Soon all the men were dead, and bodies littered the deck. Reina's eyebrows furrowed as she spotted splatters of blood all over the deck. She pursed her lips, and Edward assumed she muttered a Spanish curse underneath her breath.

    "Hey, I might have gotten blood on the deck, but not as much as usual, I'll tell you that," Reina calls out, and soon the stairs that lead to the lower cabin are revealed again.

    "Wow, Captain, this is a drastic improvement, I'm impressed," Alejandra grins.

    Edward could hear angry yelling in Spanish, causing Reina to snort. She saunters over to where Edward is hanging, and leans on the railing, looking down at him, hair falling over her shoulder.

    "I promise I won't let Camilla hurt you, the deed's done, Assassin, get up on this deck please," despite the words, her tone was assertive, meaning it was an order, not an invitation. Edward grew uneasy at the sudden change in attitude. "Stop being a pussy and get your ass up here, I'm not going to touch you, Camilla's not going to touch you, no one is going to touch you."

    "That better be true, or I'll be haunting your ship from my grave," Edward warns, as he pulls himself up over the railing.

    He straightens himself out, before he realizes all the women are staring at him expectantly. Hell, even the wolf was looking at him in wonder. He looked back and forth between Reina and her crew, trying to decipher what they wanted from him.

    "So what did you think of the Captain?" A soft, tentative voice asks.

    "I think she's very skilled with her guns, blades, and hand-to-hand combat," Edward says, not realizing that his words made bright grins take over the crew's faces. "Her free-running skills are remarkable, especially since she's wearing heels. If anything, I'd think she'd make a fine Assassin."

    "There is your confirmation, put on your mother's robes, and hidden blade," Alejandra says, patting her Captain's back.

    "Don't be ridiculous, one Assassin is not enough for me to wear my mother's robes. She was a Master Assassin, and I am yet to be deserving of such robes, and blades," Reina argues, before turning to look at Edward. "Thank you for your kind words, but-"

    "Why have you shown off red, blue, and most prominently gold? Are you ally? Enemy? Why are you a point of interest?" Edward interrupts her, bombarding the Spanish Lady with questions, when he realizes she knows about Assassins. "When someone is neutral, they don't usually give off colour, but you do. The first time I looked at you, you flickered all three in seconds, before you remained gold. I've seen your colours change from just a minute passing."

    "That's odd, as far as I've been told, some Assassins have a high sense with their Eagle Vision, but my mother hadn't been able to see someone's demeanour change. She could not sense threat, or safety from a person solely based on their actions," Reina's eyes narrowed. "But she could see the colour of only one person's intention, and when his intentions were unclear, he gave off the colour gold."

    "What does that mean?" Edward asks, no longer in the mood to be patient.

    "It means we could have a bond as strong as my mother and father."

_Soon the simulation was over, and the subject was no longer reliving the memory of a late Assassin's ancestor. Discussions could be heard among scientists, some of them ordering to do research._

_"Who is Reina Guerrero? Look her up."_

_"Reina Del Castillo Kenway, born Guerrero, was a noble-born pirate. Her father was just a noble business man, her mother an Assassin, but also of noble bloodline. Both had a strong passion for the sea and boats. When Reina came to the age of sixteen, she started her own pirate crew, a band of woman. They became the Captain and crew of the Blue Hand, a notorious Spanish brig, well-known for it's crew of all-women. As said in the memory, a quarter of the ship's profits went to her father, to keep their business blossoming, even if it was slightly unnecessary. Her mother and father supported her desire to be a pirate, her mother had even sewn a flag for the ship, which was named the blue hand for unknown reasons, currently. The original flag is currently in the mansion of the Guerrero family in Spain."_  
  " _Her mother died four years after the ship had sailed, and Reina returned to her mansion, to help her father, and maid with her younger siblings. The ship's hiatus from after she returned to Spain and then returned to her pirate lifestyle, lasted two years. She had one sister, and three brothers. She was the second oldest, from her younger sister by four years, her brothers by twelve. Her older brother was older than her by six years, but his cause of death is unknown, except that he disappeared before the death of their mother. Her father died of old age, her sister married nobleman, while her younger brothers took over their family business, and only one of them had wed."  
  "Many times was she believed to have been dead. When she faked her own abduction, when her ship was blown up, and many more occasions. She sailed the seas with her soon-to-be lover Edward Kenway, years before they got married or romantically involved. They had started sailing together soon after their first encounter in Havana. It was mostly to help train her in the ways of the Assassins. They spent much time together, and with her help, Edward managed to let go of the wife who had left him, creating the space for Reina in his heart. The two were said to have one child, Haytham Kenway."_

_"Seems like he's got Spanish in his blood, interesting."_

_"It is not known how or when she died, but from what everyone knew, she and Edward sailed the seas during the Golden Age of Piracy and after, for many years. Their love for the ocean was remarkable, but they soon settled down in Edward's hometown after they took in Edward's daughter. When Haytham was old enough, the family began to take trips. It is assumed that both she and Edward were killed during a raid on their house courtesy of Templars, leaving their children orphaned for many years, but there are records of a couple that lived in America, that both went by the surname 'Kenway' and both of them were very much like Assassins. They were the talk of Boston due to being an interracial couple. The theory is that they had to fake their own deaths so that their kids could be safer."_

_"If I remember correctly, sir. When Desmond was reliving Connor's memories, there was an elderly couple who lived on Davensport. They had lived until Connor had become twenty. Both were not in feeble shape like Atticus, despite being older than him and they in fact helped train Connor. I'm sure the woman had saved Connor when he had first went to Boston."_

_"Had Haytham encountered the two prior to both Connor's birth and arrival onto the homestead?"_

_"I don't know, but I assume that Haytham had not encountered his parents in America and had no idea of their status. I don't know why the two wouldn't tell their son that they were indeed alive, yet they gave Connor no actual indication that they were indeed related. In a journal found belonging to Connor Kenway, he wrote about the "old couple," who were feisty and difficult to beat in combat despite their age, writing down the names of both Reina and Edward in some of the earlier entries, but never a surname. He only added a surname after their death and said that he wished he had known earlier that the two were his grandparents. He was suspicious however when he felt some kind of bond with them upon first meeting them."_

_"That's all the information?"_

_"That's all, sir."_

_"This is some very interesting news we've uncovered. Edward seems to be much more complicated than expected, along with his wife. There is much to expect from these two it seems. We'll continue the exploration of Edward and Reina's time together tomorrow, I suppose. Good job, everyone."_


	2. Drunks and Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drunken shenanigans and pirates getting in too deep. Like slow down there, friends.

While two crews conversed, and drank together, laughing merrily, their Captains were getting into a rather deep conversation. Both chugging down liquor when things got awkward, or romantic, or awkwardly romantic. Both were on the brink of tipsy, and swayed slightly, in contrast to their subordinates who were pissed drunk while singing shanties, and dancing both merrily and clumsily. While they sang, some of them brought instruments into the tavern.

"So you're tellin' me that the reason your mother knew that your father was the one for her was because she could see the colour of his intentions? That's some crazy shit, if I've ever heard any," Edward tells her, and they both take massive gulps of rum.

"Yessir! When I was a kid, I thought it was some flat-out bullshit my mother was spewing in hopes of getting me to look for that kind of lover. I mean, I haven't used that ability yet because what if I did, and then I never found that one," Reina says growing more hysterical, as both Captains begin to fall past the point of tipsy. "What if I look at you, and then I can't see what you do with me? Then what? What does that mean? I don't think I'm ready for this!"

"Hey, lass, you know what?" Edward says, eyes glazed over from how drunk they were starting to get. "Fuck it. Fuck it all to hell! You should never be afraid to use your Eagle Vision, so just look at me, okay?"

He dropped his bottle, somehow not spilling it, before he places his hands on either side of her face, stroking her cheeks with his thumbs. The female-pirate nods, closing her eyes briefly. When she opens them again, they seem to glow. She lets out a small gasp, as her gloved- finger begin to trace his jawline. Tears filled her glazed eyes, as she looked at him with such happiness, and relief.

"I- I can see it. I saw gold at first, but when you started stroking my cheeks, you turned blue," Reina says, almost inaudible. "You're blue right now, when before you were gold!"

"See! I knew you could do it lass!" Edward exclaims, smiling, as her eyes stop glowing. "So I guess we really do have some kind of fate together, eh?"

"I guess so. It's odd, though. I'm sure you said you had a wife previously? When you looked at her could you see her intentions? Is that why you fell in love with her?" Reina asks, resting her head on the counter, dark bags underneath her eyes, that Edward finally noticed.

"What gives you that ridiculous idea? How do you know if I was in love with her?" Edward asks, suddenly feeling both vulnerable and defensive. How could she know how he felt? "There's no way you can tell, even if I had been."

"You're getting defensive, you're closing yourself off from me as you turn to face the counter. When I first encountered you, you smelled heavily of rum. Rum is a strong drink many use to drink sorrows away. I know I did," Reina sighs, eyes following the figure of the other Captain, taking mental notes of his comportment. "Your posture is tense, I've struck a nerve. You refuse to make eye contact with me. The way you use your words gives it away. You scrunched your nose, and your lip had twitched. You're a lying, grieving man, Mr. Kenway."

"And how would you know all these things? How could you see through me so quickly?" Edward asks, finally making eye contact with the pirate who rested her head against the counter.

"My mother said I had a knack for reading body language. When I turned ten, I always knew when my parents were hiding something from me, lying to me. I always knew when someone was lying," Reina had smiled briefly, but quick as it came, it disappeared. "There was one who I couldn't read, though."

"And who'd that be? I'd love to meet them," Edward jokes, trying to lighten the mood, but Reina remains somber.

"My older brother, Cecilio. He always managed to figure out a way to lie to me, always found a way to avoid my analyzing," Reina sat up, head tilted back, staring at the ceiling, smile tugging at her lips, but soon the ends tugged down, as her eyebrows furrowed, and her eyes closed. "He disappeared a couple years before our mother's death. His ship was never found, no remains of the treasure or the crew. I don't know what happened to him, if he was swallowed by the water we loved, if his ship was plundered and destroyed, never spoken of again. I dreamed of seeing him, if only one more time. I would tell him over a thousand times how much I love him. I regret every time I didn't tell him how much he meant to me, how much I loved him."

"Hey, lass, why are you so somber? It doesn't suit your pretty face to look so down. Why don't you tell me about the good things about this 'Cecilio?'" Edward suggests, reaching out a hesitant hand, before he slowly, rubs the side of her arm.

"And this would help with what?" The drunken woman asks, subconsciously leaning into the touch of the other pirate.

"Letting him go? Relaxing? I don't know! I've never been the one gives the advice. I'm just goin' out on a limb here, and I'd appreciate if you'd just help me out," Edward signs, scratching the side of his face nervously. "I have no idea what the hell I'm doing right now. I've no experience in therapy."

"Well, I mean I guess I'll have to commend you for your efforts," Reina giggles, as she lightly pushes Edward's hand away. "My brother, he was a good one. He was a great man, who loved his family unconditionally."

Edward rested his elbow against the counter, leaning his head into the palm of his hand. A serene expression on his face, as drunken eyes memorize the woman before him. He half-listened, half-admired. She was beautiful is all he knew. Maybe it was the passion in her glazed eyes. Her flushed cheeks from how drunk she had gotten. The gentle smile as she animatedly spoke about her brother. He slowly, but surely learned to appreciate her features.

He leaned in close, without even realizing it, but it's not like Reina noticed either. As she spoke, so lovingly of her brother, her eyes were focused on Edward. There was something she could not name in his eyes, or his expression. It was a look so familiar to her, but she could not make the connection. She found herself lost in thought, though still speaking of her brother somehow. She traced his features with observant eyes, however she stopped talking when she noticed someone was calling her.

"Captain! Captain! You know how we met that Irish crew a while ago and they sang a song for us?" Alejandra shouts, tilting her head to get a good glimpse of her Captain. "Maria wants to hear it, but her favourite version was the one sung by the fella who had tweaked the words. Can you sing that one for her?" The question makes Reina give her a hesitant look.

"Come on, Captain! We've spent the last ten minutes bragging about how well you sing. You can't let us down!" Camilla exclaims, raising an eyebrow at her Captain. "We'll even provide you some background vocals."

"Ah, come on, lass. A little song never hurt anyone," Edward grins, as he lightly elbows the Spanish Lady.

"Oh, fine!" Reina exclaims, pushing his elbow away, though smiling. "I can't seem to say 'no' to any of you."

The Captain takes a deep breath, as everyone fidgets in excitement, many anticipating the song. The Spaniard's crew began to hum in harmonies much more haunting than the other crew and Captain could fathom. As Reina started singing, her voice made their performance almost ethereal. Their voices filled the tavern, bringing the men into a trance.

**Of all the money, that e'er I had  
I've spent it in good company  
Of all the harm that e'er I done  
Alas it was to none but me**

**And all I've done, for want of wit  
A memory now I can't recall  
Come fill to me the parting glass  
Good night, and joy be with you all**

**Of all the comrades that e'er I had  
They are sorry for my going away  
Of all the sweethearts that e'er I had  
They would wish me one more day to stay**

**But since it falls unto my lot  
That I should rise and you should not  
I'll gently rise, and I'll softly call,  
"Good night, and joy be with you all"**

**A man may drink, and not be drunk  
A man may fight, and not be slain  
A man may court a pretty girl  
And perhaps be welcomed back again**

**But since it has, so ordered been  
By a time to rise, and a time to fall  
Come fill to me the parting glass  
Good night, and joy be with you all**

**Good night, and joy be with you all**

The last chord sent a final shiver down the spines of the other pirates. They sat in silence, taking in the sounds they had just heard. Slowly, they begin to clap, but the applause builds in volume and enthusiasm, as the pirates cheer, and compliment the girls on their performance.

"I must commemorate you on that performance, Captain. You seemed drunk out of your mind prior to your performance," Edward chuckles, patting her back. "I'm surprised you were that coherent to sing an entire song in English. This past while since we've gotten drunk, you've been slipping into Spanish, but I understood what you're saying nonetheless."

"My apologies, Captain. When you're drunk you're not really sure what language you're speaking anymore. I had stayed in France once for a year, and had picked up the language. When I returned to Spain, I was told I would slip into French while speaking Spanish, and my father was very confused as to why I transitioned mid-sentence," Reina sighs blissfully. "Let me tell you, when you're drunk everything is suddenly out of your control. Next thing you know, you're requesting your maid to act as a whore. Do you know how hard it was to convince them that I was drunk to hell and that it was just a drunken question, and that I want nothing to do with whores? Marcelina is still suspicious to this day."

"I'd like to meet you piss drunk, you sound like a blast," Edward chuckles, but winces when Reina raised a hand. "Please don't hit me."

"Don't worry. I was just raising my hand for another drink," Reina sighs, sliding the bartender a coin, as he slides her a tankard of rum. "But I'm toning it down from the bottle. Sort of."

The two sit in silence, though it is a comforting one. Both of them subconsciously lean into each other, the distance between their stools oddly close. Eventually they're both drinking, Reina's head resting against Edward's shoulder. She enjoys the smell of rum, steel, wood, and salt water coming from him. Their subordinates begin to giggle, and point at the two. The women look at Alejandra who uses her fingers to set a tempo, before they start to hum. The men realize that they are humming a love song, and snicker to themselves as Reina, and Edward's heads whip in their directions, murderous glares in their eyes. As Reina opens her mouth to speak, a distant howl cuts her off.

Suddenly she stands, her eyes no longer glazed. She is tense, as she begins to walk towards the exit. Her voice holds a certain frantic tone as she speaks. "Something's happening at the ship. If we all go, we'll be noticed immediately. Kenway, come with me."

The two captains are out the doors, trying to creep through the dark night. Both of them begin to use their Eagle Vision, eyes focused on the docks as they sneak over to the brigs. They can see bodies that give off the colour red, and Guadalupe, who gives off the colour blue. Both are thankful as the wood doesn't creak beneath their feet, and they advanced towards the Spanish brig where the wolf howled from.

"Shut up, mutt! We're tryin' not to get caught by that blasted owner of yers," one hushed voice hisses, as Reina gives a face of disgust.

"Here, I'll silence the fucker," another voice says, voice oozing maliciousness.

Reina reacts quickly, advancing further than Edward, pulling one of her guns from her holsters. She shoots the man who held a dagger in his hand as he advanced towards the crying wolf. Edward is surprised at her accuracy as she had nailed the bastard in the head. Suddenly the light of torches illuminates the Captain's face.

"Touch my wolf, and you'll be meeting death," Reina announces, voice firm. "Get off my boat, thieves."

"And why should we? What's one woman going to do to twenty-five men?" Another voice sneers. "You women are so fragile, I be you couldn't hurt a butterfly."

"Butterflies have done nothing wrong. All of you on the other hand, have tried to steal from the Blue Hand, and I think it's indeed deserving of punishment," Reina replies, venom filling her words. "Kenway, make sure no one escapes. If they try to, take them down."

"You got it, lass. No one leaves," Edward tells her, walking out from the shadows.

"Good. I'll only take ten minutes. Entertain yourself however you wish," the Spanish Lady pulls out her other gun, readying herself for the fight.

"Are you sure you're sober enough to handle this?" Edward jokes.

"Sober or drunk, I can still kill a man," Reina's mouth tugs up into an arrogant smirk. "And it'll be fun to kill every single one of these thieves."

"Hey, now! No need to kill us-" one of them raises his hands in defence, but crouches as someone next to him falls due to a bullet. "Okay! What the hell was that? I was trying to make peace!"

"Perhaps you should have thought about robbing me before you stepped foot on my ship, and tried to lay a hand on my wolf," Reina snarls, eyes glinting with malice. "I don't know if you've heard rumours of myself, but I am not the type to be merciful. If you're looking for a second chance, you should've tried raiding someone else."

"Hey, man! Aren't you going to stop this crazy bitch from killing us?" Another one of the men shouts at Edward, but the blond shrugs his shoulders.

"Sorry, fellas, I don't have the authority here. She brought me here, and I'm just here to serve her. I doubt I could change her mind anyways," Edward chuckles, pointing his thumb in Reina's direction. "She's an independent one, and I'd rather not interfere with her affairs, but your deaths will be quick if you don't fight back, but that's absolutely your choice. Have at 'em Cap'n,'" Edward tells Reina.

"Thank you, Captain. I'll try not to waste too much of your time, but it depends on how much these guys squeam. We'll probably be heading to bed if I take more than fifteen minutes. Crew gets clingy when they're worried and sleepy," Reina grins, cocking her guns, and gun shots resonate through the night air along with shouts of fear.

Taking longer than intended, both crews come out of the tavern to check on their Captains. They see Edward and Reina getting rid of the bodies in the distance. Alejandra uses a telescope, describing what was happening between the two. They're both standing on a cliff, throwing the bodies down into the sea. Edward let's go of the last body earlier than Reina, and the momentum almost brings her down with the body as she lets go. Edward wraps his arm around her waist, and pulls her back from the edge. They stare at each other, eyes locked.

Soon Edward pulls away, and looks away from Reina. He mutters something to her, and Reina looks away from him. She immediately turns to walk away from him, patting the back of his shoulder as she goes. Edward's head follows her figure, and he reaches out an almost hesitant hand out, before retracting his hand. He clenches his fists, and looks out into the horizon.

Reina returns quickly to her crew, and before any of them can ask questions, she opens her mouth to speak. "We'll be setting sail now. I've readied the ship, we just have to bring the anchor up," Reina instructs, pulling her leather gloves on. "Farewell, gentlemen. It was a jolly good time, but now it is time for us to depart."

The women follow after their Captain in silence. The men can only watch, having no power to stop the expressionless Captain, and her crew.

"What did he say to you?" Adéwalé asks, and his words cause Reina to falter, and she pauses.

"I was a fool," Reina pauses, but she spares them no glance, before she continues on her way. "I was a damned fool to think I could win him over in one night."

"And you're not going to try to?" Camilla asks. "This isn't like you, Captain. What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing is wrong, Camilla. I just don't have the time to stay. Anyways, the month will be coming to an end soon, and I have to get you to your families," Reina says. "Prepare for departure, ladies. Spain is calling!" Reina orders, and the women begin to move faster, calling out orders to each other in Spanish.

It isn't long before the women are off, their Captain taking the wheel. The men can only watch as the brig sails off into the open sea, but one Captain's vision can see further. He can see the almost dead expression in Reina's eyes, as she points and calls. The women comply, so ever faithful to their Captain, and the brig is eventually too far for even himself to see, and the Assassin leaves the cliff, turning his back on the seas.

 

***

 

Months later, the Jackdaw had stopped at the port in Kingston. The crew loads their cargo onto the ship. A Captain calls out, and points where each thing should go, occasionally complimenting his men on their work.

"Soon, we'll be sailing again, boys. The ocean calls for a new adventure, and we must-" Edward is cut off by loud wailing.

Many pause and turn to look for the source of the noise. Suddenly, two rowboats pull up onto the dock, and some Spanish women climb onto the docks, passing bags up, and they stack them, before they begin to help each other up. A young woman is passed up, sobbing uncontrollably, as she clutched some things in her arms. One of the women begin to hold her in their arms soothingly, rubbing her back as she sobbed into their chest. One last woman climbs up, and as she's helped by two others, she collapses onto the wood, utterly spent. All of them are decked out in royal blue, and the realization strikes the pirates.

"It's the crew of the Blue Hand," Adéwalé does a mental headcount. "But they're missing one," his eyes scan every figure before it dawns on him just who is missing, and he's not the only one who notices.

Edward rushes past him, and crouches down next to the sobbing woman. Blank eyes stare at him, and they all look so worn out. He taps the young woman's shoulder, and she leans out, looking at him with a tear-streaked face, eyes glistening with tears that had yet to be shed. Her lip quivered as she tried to contain her cries, and they come out in whimpers, as she breathes unevenly, with sharp gasps. The woman holding her shifts so that Edward can see Maria better. Maria opens her arms, almost uncertain as her body trembles with sobs contained. Edward's eyes widen at the sight of the things in her hands.

He moves onto his knees, and reaches a hesitant hand out, but Maria nods her head, giving him her consent. The first thing he touches, is what once used to be a white-cravat, now stained with dried blood. He places it onto his lap, before he reaches for the next item. Weathered leather gloves, smaller than his own hands rest on his palms, before he rests them onto his lap, just overtop the folded cravat. The next thing he grabs is a flag. The giant flag that was raised on their mast, the flag that once whipped through the ocean breeze. He folds it with as much carefulness as he can muster, before placing it on his lap. He then grabs the most eye-catching thing in the pile of things, a royal blue coat. He can smell her just from the fabric. He almost sighed as salt water, mixed with wine, sweat, and perfume filled his nose. He held the coat in front of him, eyes examining the thin shoulders, compared to his own broad ones. He could practically see her if he closed his eyes. He folded the jacket, and also laid it across his lap, before he sees the final item in Maria's hold.

It was leather belt, with two holsters, flintlock pistols resting in them. Next to the pistol on the right, a rapier was sheathed, and when he pulled it out, he could see it was polished and clean, as if it were brand new. He could hear her voice in his ears.

"I could never part from my weapons. They bring me this feeling of safety. I always have to have them close by, or I'll feel vulnerable. Open, unprotected. I need them by my side."

Edward went to return the things to Maria, but she shakes her head. "She'd want you to have them," she croaks, voice hoarse from her wailing.

"We don't have to bring those back, just these," Camilla's hands trace the intricate design on a rather large suitcase. Engraved into it is Reina's name. "She never got to wear her robes, she didn't even look at them, after she was gifted them."

"Where will you all be going?" Edward finally speaks up, finding his voice.

"To Spain, we will return this to Señor Gonzalo. We must deliver him the news," Alejandra says, pushing herself up off the dock.

"How will you get there?" Edward asks, but his lips purse when none of the women answer. "Come onto my ship, and we can discuss what happened. We'll bring you home."

"We wouldn't want to impo-" another woman speaks up, but Edward cuts her off.

"She'd have my head if I just left you all here on your own. I would go out of my way for her, and I would do the same for you as well," Edward tells them sternly. "Lads, let's help them onto the Jackdaw! Grab their bags, pack the rest of the cargo, and get ready to depart for Spain."

"Thank you, Edward," Alejandra thanks him on behalf of the rest of the crew, rubbing his shoulder. "She'd be proud of you."

"I wish I could tell if you're telling the truth."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song by the way is the Parting Glass, but this version is my Ed Sheeran whom I love unconditionally. Bury me in Ed Sheeran lyrics.


	3. Tales and Terrence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinda graphic description of wounds? Idk? Not really graphic. At least I don't think so. Mentions of abuse, sorta, kinda. Idk. Just giving some warnings.

"We should've noticed it sooner, I should've noticed it sooner. As her second in command it's my duty to know what goes on in her mind. Yet she hid it from us, and so well, but the signs were still there."  
"She already had us pack our things, unload the cannons, put the rifles in their proper places. We hadn't cleaned the deck after the last plunder. She climbed up the mast and brought the flag down, replacing it with a red one. She entrusted Camilla with her mother's robes. She hadn't cleaned her cravat that was stained with her blood after a good blow to the face. Those signs were just a week before."  
"Three hours before it happened, she had us bring our bags up onto the deck, as we set anchor. She had us load the four rowboats at the sides of the ship with our things. She had split us evenly amongst ourselves, but she didn't include herself. She told me to take Maria's bag, as she began handing her own things to Maria and the flag. She took off her coat, cravat, and weapons' belt, her sense of security. She got us piled into the boats, bidding us farewell with a traditional Spanish lament. She lowered the rowboats after giving us the instruction to head for Kingston, as we weren't that far off. We should have stayed with her, fought alongside her, but it was Captain's orders, Captain's final orders."  
"We turned around to look at the ship, and we could see her sitting on one of the crosstrees, rifle in hand. Then we could see them. There were three of them, just about the same size of our own ship. I used my telescope, and saw the Captain shooting, she was fighting them from above, but soon enough we were too far for me to see her with the telescope, but we weren't far enough to not feel, hear or see the explosion."  
"The Blue Hand went up in flames, wood flying everywhere- from my guess. We couldn't see the Captain, but her fate was certain the moment we left and they came," Alejandra finished her story, chugging another bottle of rum, leaning against the railing, as she watched Edward steer the ship.

"Who is 'they?'" Adéwalé asks, and he does not flinch as he's given grave expressions.

"Pirates that had wanted Reina's head for a while. They swore to destroy everything she cared about, including us, and her family, if they did not take her life first, but they took it while she fought. Three brigs against a Captain accompanied by her rifle," Camilla sighs. "Guadalupe was with her, and the poor thing died alongside her master, despite the captain's persistence to get her onto one of the row boats. That stubborn wolf refused, and where did that land the poor thing?"

"She knew they were close, she knew they were hunting her down. I don't know how she knew it, but she did. I don't know why she didn't warn us," Maria whimpers.

"Don't be ridiculous, we all know why," another woman spoke up, a long jagged scar running down the left side of her face, making her half-blind and turning her face into a permanent grimace. "She didn't want to show she had attachments to anything, to anyone. These past months were the last ones she would spend with us. Her fear is why she faked her abduction, so it would give off the impression that she left her father and siblings because she did not care for them."  
"Captain knew no matter what, those pirates would show no mercy to the things she loves. So she created this illusion that she had no attachments to anyone, to keep us and her family safe. Even to keep Captain blondie alive, and his crew as well. That's why she allowed herself one night to let loose in Havana."

"And how would you know this, Raimunda?" Camilla asks, glaring slightly at the other woman.

"She gave me her journal, told me to to keep it safe, so I did, but she didn't tell me to not read it, so I did," Raimunda tosses a leather-covered book in Alejandra's direction. "Read the last two entries, Señora Alejandra. You'll be surprised at what the captain was thinking."

"Havana, June 21st. We've just arrived in the beautiful docks of Havana. Besides my home, and other ports, Havana also shares some of my fond memories. Even my time with whores here is memorable. They sure know how to work a lady, but this is not what I wanted to discuss. In a few months, pirates that I had faced long ago will be attacking my ship. I see it in my dreams every night. If I build and grow relationships with others, they will die by the hands of those bastards as well. I must limit my interactions, but for tonight, I will forget the threat lurking the seas. I will enjoy drinks with my ladies one last time."  
"I'll hear them sing songs of joy, triumph, and sorrow. They will sing songs from home, and it will be a memorable night. Before we relax however, I'll be getting rid of one man who lives here. I would never soil these pages with a name that deserves not to be remembered. He dared tried to take advantage of Maria, who is the age of my beautiful sister. I care not if Maria is blood or not, I will slaughter anyone who dares to try harm any women or any of my crew members."  
"These kind of bonds I build will be the death of them, and I could never allow that. I'd rather die if you want me to be honest. That is exactly what will happen anyways, I have foreseen it. It is important that I construct flawless lies, that would make none suspicious of myself. I must create an image where I care for none. This way, those bastards won't go after the ones I care about. I must make sure it is not to happen. If lies must be told to those I care for most, then so be it. I have to protect them. Many of these women are daughters, sisters, mothers, aunts. They have to return to their families. Lord, forbid I keep them with myself."  
"Guadalupe will be an issue however. She has imprinted on me, it's obvious. To get her to leave me alone will be a struggle, but she must live. She can protect those I care about. She is strong, she is ferocious. Guadalupe must live. She must."

"Read the next entry," Raimunda says, crossing her arms, as she stares at Alejandra with her only eye.

"English Channel, August 17th. We are close to Kingston, I know it. By row boat, it would take a week at the most to get there, but knowing my ladies, it would take only three days. In just three hours, those pirates will be here. I have the ladies packed up and ready with their belongings and supplies. The rowboats are ready. If I give the women a two hour head start, they'll be far enough from the ship where they won't be seen, but I'm just hoping they'll be far enough so that they can't see what happens to the ship."  
"The Blue Hand will sail no more after the pirates come. I have already divided the ship's treasures amongst the crew, and saved a quarter for my family, which I had sent long ago. The women have no idea that it's in their bags. This is apart of the reason the ladies will need an early departure. Their boats will be weighed down, but with the time, they'll be far from the brig, and hopefully won't see or hear a thing, but I fear they are starting to realize I will not be joining them. A Captain goes down with the ship, after all."  
"Although I will miss these beautiful women, there is nothing I can do to live alongside them. I will not risk their lives in a battle that is hopeless. I regret every moment I could have spent outside with them while I lock myself in here, but it's best if I don't. I can't show them that things will go wrong. They have families waiting for them, all of them, and I refuse to take them away from those families. So it is with a heavy heart, that I write my final farewell to the women who have done so much for me. Adios, and live ever prosperous Señoras and Señoritas."

"Now hand the book to that Assassin. There is something written in there by the Captain for him. Something I should have never read," Raimunda frowns, as she slides down, so that her elbows rest on the railing, turning away from the others.

The readings of her journal, and the conversations alone had Edward's interest piqued. Though it was someone else speaking her words, he could almost hear her saying them. He could hear her laugh in his ear, as if she were right next to him. He felt his heart clench just at the mention of her name. He could feel the ghost of her presence. She was there, but at the same time she was not.

He had spoken to her but for one night, but they had shared so much. He himself had not said much about himself, but she read him like an open book. It was as if she could see past his eyes and into every nook and cranny of his mind. Yet she was a mystery to him, she was not easy to read. You could only see strong emotions, but no further than that. She was something written in another language to him, something that could not be understood in one night, or even in years spent. Yet somethings could be heard through her words. A longing to see her mother, a fear to never be as good as her, how she easily succumbs to guilt. Yet she held so much more depth in her fatigued eyes, and-

"Señor, I said I'm giving you the journal! Are you even paying attention to me?" Alejandra asks, waving the journal in Edward's face. He gives her an apologetic look, taking the book, and tucking it into a pocket, but Alejandra rolls her eyes, muttering something in Spanish.

He can hear Camilla let out a choked noise, and others take spit takes. He turns to look at them, but they're all looking a Alejandra in disbelief.

"Ruthless," Camilla whispers, as Alejandra looks back at them with indifference.

"Just saying how it is," Alejandra tells them, as she takes a sip of rum. "Ladies, grab the mops and clean your mess. Pirates isn't an excuse to be slobs."

Yet before they can move, everyone freezes at the sound of other pirates. They all turn to the left, and see a brig coming in. The shouts and chants of the other pirates can be heard. Soon the two ships are parallel, and the Jackdaw rests alongside a boat with a hideous Captain, with his beady eyes full of malice, unkept beard, and disgusting teeth.

"So the Jackdaw has got the crew of the Blue Hand on it? I told you I'd find 'em," the Captain grins. "Release the mutt."

Suddenly, something can be seen moving through the night. The grey blur jumps onto the boat, and rushes towards Alejandra. It stops in front of her, and everyone is graced with the sight of Guadalupe. Alejandra falls to her knees, stroking the wolf, muttering how happy she was. However, Camilla acted differently.

"What did you do to her? Where's the Captain?" She snarls, clenching and unclenching her fists. "What did you do to her?"

The women's expressions then turned harsh, as they stared at the other Captain. The atmosphere turned tense, but the ugly Captain remained smirking. He muttered something to his men, and two began walking from the shadows, dragging something. The whine Guadalupe let out was not enough warning for the sight they were about to see.

Half-awake, a dishevelled, bloodied, beaten, and exhausted Reina did not spare a glance at them while being dragged. She was dropped onto her knees as her head lolled to the side, and she made eye contact with her crew. Her chest heaved with every breath she took, as if it were a daunting task to breathe. Her hair was a mess of dark curls, muddied, and dirtied with blood, as it hung over her shoulders. She was thinner than the last time they saw her. The eye that was not swollen- her left eye- looked almost sunken, and defeated. The shapes of fingertips could be detected from the darker, bruised skin around her neck; a mark of suffocation. Her face was bruised, along with her arms and legs, skin exposed as she was only in a dark undershirt, her leggings torn. All of her clothes were stained with blood, whether it was hers, or someone else's, they did not want to know. Dried blood could also be seen in various places, like what was once fresh blood that had run down her face, a cut along her chest, and where her lip had been split.

"This one right here? She was a pretty one till we got our hands on her. Did you know that scar across her eye is courtesy of my brother, whom she had killed?" the Captain cackled, as he stroked the jawline of the Spanish captain. "She made me suffer, so I decided to return the favour. Look at this once beautiful girl. However that isn't how I wanted her death to happen, by torture and abuse. I want her last sight to be the ones she cares for watching her die. I want her to see your broken expressions as the life drains out of her."

"Do what you want to me, but you leave them out of this, Terrence. They weren't the ones who destroyed your brother's ship. They didn't touch him or that boat. I attacked him during the night on a solo mission because of an offer that I couldn't help but accept," Reina's voice was hoarse, as if she hadn't spoken in the past week. "You keep these women out of this. They don't deserve any of this."

"But you do," Terrence seethes, glaring at the woman, as he takes her chin, and lifts her head up, so that she can look right into his eyes. "You deserve all of this. You took my only brother, the only one who loved me in that wretched family."

"You're right when you say that I deserve this. I knew this fate was coming this entire time," though her eyes held some kind of fight, a faint glimmer twinkled in her eyes. "But your brother deserved it. He touched a woman the way no man should when she does not want it. We are not property, toys you can play with whenever you see fit. Women are humans, and I will let no one soil one who does not want to be touched in such a way."

"She was a whore," Terrence spat, his grip on her chin, tightening, making the Spanish Lady wince as she could feel a dull pain. "It's her job to please men whenever they wish to be."

"When she is consenting it, it is her job. When she has not given her consent, it is rape," Reina snarled. "By no chance did she give him anything close to accepting him coming on to her. Believe it or not, sex workers have their limits, and he pushed far past hers. You're lucky I made his death quick, because most who do such a thing will suffer, but I was told to make it a clean death, so I tried, and he fought, but I still overcame him."  
"If I am to die, then so be it, but never will it be in front of these women. I beg you. They don't deserve any of this. Your brother and myself have deserved our deaths. Killing me in front of them will do nothing but sate your hunger for revenge, but women like me will still live on. My spirit will live in the women I have protected, in the women I have shown compassion to," Reina is gasping for air at this point. "No amount of starving me, leaving me without water, or torture will break my soul. Memories of me will haunt you, my name will be well-known, it already is. So you can kill me, but never in front of these women."

"Stop trying to feign fearlessness for the sake of these women. Your façade is crumbling, Captain Reina," Terrence growled, as he unsheathed a sword. "Your pleas for myself not killing you in front of these women give it away. You know what kind of trauma it will put these women through. You know your crew, after all. You fear for them, and for that reason, I will slaughter you in front of them."

With bated breath, the women watch as the man raises his sword, torchlight reflected off the blade, giving it a menacing gleam. None of the women had weapons on them, and could only watch. Alejandra had moved to Maria and covered her eyes, cringing herself at her Captain's fate. Many of them wanted to look away, to avoid the sight, but they were frozen, helpless, as they watched the fighting spirit drain from the Captain's eyes, a blank one replacing it.

Soon the sword swings down, and a grunt could be heard while a blade pierces flesh. A choked gargle followed, before the body stabbed falls to the ground in a heap.

Terrence lays on the deck of his ship, blood pooling around his body, staining his dirtied coat. Edward can be seen behind where the hideous Captain once stood, hidden blade exposed, and bloodied. He looked terrifying, the full moon to his back, so nothing but his hooded silhouette could be seen by the crew of the now dead Captain. No longer held by the chin, Reina fell forward onto her elbows, trying desperately to catch her breath. Soon she was lifted up, and carried to the Jackdaw, gently, and as her eyes fluttered close, she can hear orders that are incomprehensible, but her last sight is Edward sauntering towards the crew of Terrence, his voice ringing clearly in her ears.

"I'll kill every single one of you that had laid a hand on her pretty head."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Psst. I don't think Reina would be very happy with her damsel in distress situation, and if Edward were to bring up this damsel in distress situation ever again, his throat would probably be slit.


	4. Engagement and Endings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No actual scene involving the proposal. Just really referred to as engaged.

In a short while, the ship would be arriving at the docks of the Guerrero family. The two doctors from both crews had done their best to clean up the wounds, and patch up the Spanish Captain. Her head injury was not too severe, nor the cuts, and bruises that littered her body, but she had suffered from severe hunger and thirst. Someone was always tending to Reina's needs, and it was usually Alejandra, but sometimes Edward would come to help out as well. They had discovered that her left ankle had been broken. Terrence had stepped on it, according to Reina, and even the thought alone made the bellies of other pirates churn. The woman was recovering quickly however, to the relief of many, and so they continued on their way to Spain.

They set down the board on the dock, where a Spanish Lord waited anxiously. The women got off first meeting him with wide grins, and waves as they exchanged greetings. The crew of the Jackdaw followed suit, giving the man handshakes. Guadalupe skittered off the boat excitedly and practically pounced on Gonzalo, who pet the wolf with a huge grin on his face. Finally the two Captains came off the ship.

Edward had his arm around Reina- who was dressed in a white blouse, new leggings, and flat-footed boots- holding her just below her under-arm, while she had her arm over his shoulder, which caused him to slightly bend down, while holding her hand. Reina hobbled along, as Edward supported her, encouraging her by whispering "encouraging" things in her ear. She began muttering her own spiteful replies, though a smile rested on her face. Edward chuckled at another threat she made for when she was healed.

"I'll look forward to you kicking my ass, love," Edward chuckled, but the woman rolled her eyes, before she giggled in response.

"Trust me. You'll never see it coming," Reina grinned, showing off her perfect teeth. "I'm elusive, right, papi?"

"Si, hija, and it's very stressful, especially when you were a young girl. You always managed to evade even your mother when you snuck away," Gonzalo shook his head, as he walked up to his daughter. "I don't know why you're smiling. We were very worried, because your mother had a weapons' room, and you could find anything in the house."

"But at least I asked about what I was holding, and it's not like I pointed mamá's gun at anyone. I was very careful, with what I was doing," Reina told her father, as both she and Edward stopped in front of him. "She was impressed with how much care I used with everything."

"Oh, hija, you're a real pain in the ass," the man sighed, massaging his temples, as others snickered, including Edward, but he just received an elbow to the ribs.

"¡Papi! ¿Qué puñetas?" Reina exclaimed. "You can't just say that about your daughter who almost died!"

"Espero no haberte dado una impresión equivocada. You really are wonderful, hija, but you can just be a real pain," Gonzalo gave his daughter a crooked smile, as he attempted to run a hand through her hair, but frowned when it gets caught in a tangle. "And I mean you're a smart ass. Always outsmarting your old papi. It's really hard to compete with you nowadays. Now let's get you back into the mansion so we can get you cleaned up."  
"The rest of you can stay here in the mansion for however long you'd like, as a show of my gratitude. I know how my daughter is, and I appreciate you saving her. However if any of you so much as touch either of my children in any appropriate manner, or steal anything- well, I shouldn't have to finish that threat. Having Reina as a daughter is enough."

Gonzalo then took Reina and her bag from Edward, and began to escort her back to their mansion, while many gaped after them. As the two chatted happily in Spanish, the others were left behind, stunned. Camilla shrieked with laughter, as she tried to follow after the two, carrying her bag, wheezing with laughter, as she stumbled after them.

"Señor Gonzalo is my favourite! What a dad!" Camilla guffawed, while Maria tried to keep her steady, while lugging her own bag around.

"Be careful, por favor. I'd rather you not fall into the ocean, when we're so far from the manor," Maria warned Camilla, as the both of them walk along the deck.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," Camilla waved her off. "Señor Gonzalo is funny, but he isn't crippling-funny."

Both crews, then began making their way towards the mansion, admiring the scenery around them. Leaves began to turn to both dull and luscious colours of red, yellow, orange, and brown. Many could be seen mid-transformation from green to the autumn colours that everyone appreciated. The warm colours contrasted greatly against the vast, blue skies, free of clouds.

They wandered down the path made of cobblestone that led to the mansion. The fluttering of wings, and singing of birds filled the forest that came between the mansion and the docks. The trickling of a stream was not too far, and could still somehow be heard over the rhythmic padding of their shoes against the cobblestone. Soon they were all at the front of the mansion, where the gate was open. In the middle of the front courtyard, a pond of marble was seen, filled with lily pads, and flowers that rested upon the surface.

Edward's crew then turned to look at the mansion, and many of them gaped.

It was stylish, and definitely the home of a noble man. The roof that ran along the front of the home was held up by pillars, where intricate patterns were carved into the stone. Trimmings of gold followed, and even lined some of the stairs that lead to the front doors. They were double doors, made of fine wood. The designs on the door were the crest of the family- a wolf, behind it, spears, and a shield with ivy vines carved into it. The bronze door knobs curled, beautifully, and through the window, they could see two boys peeking at them.

Suddenly the doors were opened, and a maid stood, arm outstretched behind her in a welcoming gesture.

Many of them were in awe at the sight before them. Stairs of marble covered by a blue carpet, lead up to a massive window, with a view of the landscape, allowing light to illuminate the foyer brightly. There were two other staircases, both leading in opposite directions. Using the best of his memory, Edward found himself believing that the staircase on the left lead to the ballroom. Then on the main floor, there were many doors, while two halls went in opposite directions of each other, and they were all curious as to where they lead. Many paintings of the family, or of the sea, and such landscapes hung around the walls. They were all left in awe, until they saw the two boys from before, and another girl run up to them.

"Ah, your sister is very pretty! Blossoming into such a beautiful woman," Alejandra grinned, offering a grin to the younger Guerrero sister. "Hermoso! Hermoso!"

"Señora Alejandra is too kind!" Reina's younger sister replied, offering another kind smile.

She looked much like her father, along with her brothers, who were spitting images of Gonzalo. They all had bright, dark brown eyes, filled with curiosity. All of them had light brown hair, rather plump lips, and very sharp jaw lines. Their skin was just a shade darker than Reina's, but still, they all resembled a family.

"Reina!" One of the brothers' exclaimed. "Papi made you something! Can we show her, papi?" He asks, and Gonzalo smiles rather bashfully.

"Papi painted you and the crew something, said it would mean a lot to you if he made it," the two brothers were eager for their sister to follow them, but frowned slightly as she limped behind them. "It's at the end of the western hallway. Papi assumed you were bringing the flag, with your letter and all. So he left some space, there's also something for your jacket! Your pirate one! We can't wait till you see it, hermana!" The boys exclaimed, running down the hallway.

"Edward, you wouldn't mind helping me get there? I just can't seem to keep up with them," Reina sighed, as her father supported her. "They're too excited, so I hope you won't mind lugging me around to the west hallway."

"I won't mind lass, just hop on and I'll take you right to 'em," Edward told her, as he moved to get in front of her, crouching down so she could jump onto his back

Then the assassin began to use his Eagle Vision, and could see the boys from not too far away. He began to run as well, his long legs allowing himself to keep up with the young boys. He could see them stop at the end of the hallway, and slowed down to a jog. He then stopped in front of the wall, after hearing Reina gasped, and felt her grip at only one of his shoulders. He turned his head to look at her from over his shoulder, to see she had her hand over her mouth.

He smiled fondly at her, before turning to face the wall. Three beautiful, and realistic paintings hung on the wall. The largest one in the centre was a portrait of Reina, in her Captain-wear, blue coat and all. Her weight rested on one leg, as she held both pistols in the air. Guadalupe sat at her side, staring at her master. The background was a dark, dull, grey, causing both the wolf and woman to pop out more. On the left of the picture was a painting of the crew on the ship. Edward was impressed by the detail, the distinct features of all the women, as they worked at their posts, the Captain standing atop the crosstrees, Alejandra taking the wheel. Wind made the clothes and hair of the women billow. The atmosphere of the picture was very amusing, and carefree, much like the crew. The third picture, the one on the right was of the ship that was now long gone. The surface of the water was split by the ship as it plowed through it. The details in the water captivated the pirate, as he admired the detail and hardship Gonzalo had put into the painting, finally his eyes rested on something in the corner. It was a mannequin, of some sort, for a jacket, he assumed.

"I made that mannequin, so when you would finally wear your mother's robes, you could hang your Captain's jacket here," Gonzalo spoke up, as he approached the two. He then gestured to the space above the paintings. "I left this space so that you could hang the flag of the ship. I have it ready so all you have to do is attach it to these parts. Do you like it, hija?"

"Oh, papi, it's perfect. I could never ask for more," Reina said, as she tried her best to slide down Edward's back, gently landing on the ground. "Where is the flag, may I ask?"

"Right here, love," Edward smirked, reaching into his coat before pulling out the folded flag. "Do you need help hanging this up?"

"Please," Reina accepted the offer, as Edward crouched lower, allowing her to clamber up onto his shoulders, so she could sit on them. Edward extended to his full height, and Reina tried to keep her balance. Edward then handed her the flag, and she carefully placed the flag onto the hooks that her father had designed for the flag. "Let me down gently, Kenway," Reina warned, as Edward sinks down slowly.

"Love, if I broke you anymore than you already are, your crew would have my head," Edward chuckled, as the former Captain eases herself off his shoulders and back. "Besides we won't get to training you to be a proper assassin if you're broken."

"Yes, yes, yes. I know that, you dimwit. Why do you think I was telling you to be careful?" Reina rolls her eyes, lightly punching Edward's shoulders. "Now where's my jacket so we can hang it up?"

"And how do you know I have your jacket?" Edward grins, tilting his head. "I could have burned it in a horrible fire for all you know."

"As if, Edward!" Reina guffawed. "I'm pretty sure you think I'm one of the greatest things that's ever happened to you. And you would never burn my legacy. I'm sure you would have something commissioned for myself if papi had not made this."

"You are quite cocky, love. What gives you the idea that I care about your ass?" Edward's eyebrows raised. "Maybe I don't give a shit about you."

"I doubt it, Kenway. You asked me to join you and your merry crew on adventures across the world. You offered to bring me to a place where I could be trained like an assassin. You held me especially close after our doctors were done with myself the night we were reunited," Reina's smirk grew with every point she made, flustering Edward slightly. "You care a lot about me, Kenway. You're just scared to admit it."

"Shut your trap, love. I don't need any more babblin' 'bout how much you mean to me," Edward ruffled the hair of the former Captain. "Now let's hang up that coat of yours. Your Captain days are over, along with your days as a Lady. I think it's time you embrace that assassin side you've been avoiding for so long."

"Whatever you say Captain Kenway. I think you should let me heal first however."

"Of course, love. I'm not going to force you to do Leaps of Faith with a broken ankle."

"I don't think you should force me to do any sort of assassin activity with a broken ankle."

"Fair enough."

 

***

 

After Reina had healed completely, she- along with Guadalupe- embarked with Edward and his crew back into the open seas. Farewells were shared amongst the former crew and Captain of the Blue Hand. Wishes of good luck exchanged between them. Edward found it very interesting to see the Captain without her jacket or cravat. She had told him she was waiting for the opportune moment to wear her cravat again. So Reina paraded around his ship with a white undershirt, black leggings, her weapons' belt, and her boots.

Catching the Spanish woman changing one day, Edward noticed the tattoos and other scars that decorated her skin. She has an anchor on her lower back, connected to a chain that ran along her spine. On her right shoulder blade, she has a tattoo of the Blue Hand. A tattoo of a paw print was on her other shoulder blade. Right under where her collarbone met shoulders, the skull of a bull was tattooed. Finally, on her left hip, she had a tattoo of a compass. The Captain of the Jackdaw enjoyed the idea of a noble-woman- of all people- to have tattoos.

Her scars were small, but there were plenty. The scar of a bullet wound decorated her right hip. Small slashes, what could have been deep slashes from a blade littered her muscled abdomen. A scar, lighter than her skin tone, ran across her back. It started right under the back of her left shoulder, and stopped at her waist. Surprisingly enough, none of the previous wounds dealt by Terrence and hisP crew left any scars.

The lack of jacket was something Edward considered to be both a blessing and a curse. No longer covered by a jacket, the muscles in Reina's body flexed visibly with every move she made. Edward found himself enraptured by the way Reina's back muscles would move. He admired the way her shoulder blades flexed, and how each muscle became more defined depending on the movement. When the Jackdaw would be locked in battle, Edward had to try his best not to be hypnotized by the rippling of Reina's muscles as she manned the swivel gun. She had a talent with the swivel guns, unlike anything he'd seen before. Her accuracy was astounding.

He found it incredibly awkward to be attracted to the strength and muscle movement of the former Captain. It was usually women who found muscles and strength endearing in men, but not the other way around. Then again Reina had explained how she found comfort in the way someone she was attracted to's muscles moved.

"It's like you're studying them, their mannerisms. It brings comfort to know they are alive, breathing. To see them move, to watch as their body works to keep them moving, I love it. It's the beauty of being human, and you know maybe sometimes that person can't move, or not like they used to, but there is beauty in the way they are alive, breathing."

So maybe it was the fact that she was alive that he appreciated. He was so close to losing something he didn't know he needed. God only knew how much he needed her. However, Edward had to work to show Reina that he indeed truly cared for her. Her quick and forward approach for some kind of mutual feeling was simply her hope to have the feelings of a lover reciprocated- she had explained in her journal entry dedicated to himself. He remembers reading the words of an apology, for being so insistent despite meeting during the same day. It had been so long for her however, being without someone with the potential to be 'the one' for her. She had heard many tales of her parents falling in love and only wished that for herself. She tried to excuse herself for trying to force those feelings onto Edward.

On one night, Edward had encountered the woman on the crosstrees. His breath was stolen by her beauty. Her clothes were so simple, but they seemed to add onto her ethereal beauty. He tried to profess his love for her on that night, but she simply shook her head chuckling slightly. She spoke of how she would prefer to start anew, take things slower, and came up with the idea to prove that love could be shared between them. Despite Edward'e initial protest, the prospect of a chase- a battle- had him interested. He knew that it would not be easy to win back Reina's affection, but it excited him to have to prove himself to her. He knew the former Captain would not give in easily. Even a conversation with the Spaniard could be turned into some kind of challenge, and Edward loved the feeling she gave him. He knew it was not a hopeless cause, especially when she would turn up at his quarters in the middle of the night after a horrid nightmare. He would welcome her to share his bed with himself, and she would accept the offer without hesitance. She would bring herself to him as close as she could, encasing herself in his warmth, fingers grasping tightly onto his shirt for a sense of comfort. Though she never wished to speak of what haunted her during some nights, but he was not one to pry. He preferred to revel in the fact that both he- along with Guadalupe- were her sources of safety.

A couple years had soon passed, and with her training complete, she began to wear her mother's robes. Edward chuckled when he noticed that they fit her perfectly. She began to tie her hair up more, so that it wouldn't interfere at any point in time, and so it wouldn't be entirely visible from her hood. She still used her old weapon's belt for her rapier, pistols, and ammo, but she had earned herself more belts with pouches, and pockets for poisons, weapons, and ammo. She acquired more weapons, and tools including smoke bombs, throwing knives, rope-darts, and anything of the like. Edward was surprised to see that she had two hidden blades on each wrist. She had explained however that her mother was left-handed while she herself was right-handed. However, she went into further detail about her she was adept with both hands and decided to use both her own, and her mother's hidden blade.

The period of time she spent on the Jackdaw earned her respect from all of the crew. They were thoroughly impressed by her ability to do many tasks in heels, some of the most impractical shoes for combat. She was treated amongst the men as an equal, not higher, nor lower than them. They found her tactics in battle to be quite interesting. Their new fighting strategies allowed them to win in duels much more proficiently. She was a valuable ally, and they found themselves and the Captain lucky to have such a woman in their lives. If any trouble were caused on land, she'd be there to back up whoever was in the dilemma. The fact that she'd always have their backs was extremely beneficial to Edward, who got himself in trouble constantly.

As events unraveled around Edward, some he could not understand, Reina was always by his side. She provided him comfort during the moments he would visit her own personal cabin. She would soothe him in his vulnerable state. Guadalupe would watch from across the room as her master held the Captain in her arms. The wolf would sleep soundly as the Spanish woman would whisper words of comfort into the ear of the man.

Soon after their many years of sailing, Edward finally managed to win the heart of the woman. He was given no warning, however. She was bandaging him up after a harsh brawl, nimble fingers working quickly, cleaning and wrapping. Whenever his hair got in his way, she would brush it out of his face with a caressing touch. Edward found himself unintentionally straining towards her touch, as if it were fleeting, and he would never feel it again. He was told of where he stood in her heart once she pressed soft lips against the corner of his mouth. Too shocked to even reach out, he could not react as she bid him good night, silently shutting the door behind her.

She gave the other pirates nods of acknowledgement, before a gleeful shout sounded through the ship. They all looked at each other before realizing that the shouts were coming from the Captain's quarters. Adéwalé entered the cabin, and opened his mouth to question his Captain, but his shoulders were grabbed by an ecstatic Edward.

"I've done it, Adé! I've done it!" Edward grinned like a child who was very proud of himself. "She returns the feeling, so I am not alone anymore. It's not only her who have my heart, but I have hers as well!"

"Good on ye, Captain! You've chasing her for a while now," Adéwalé smiled at the elated man. "Do you think you'll be able to settle down now, Captain?"

"Settle down with a lover? Yes. Settle down in a town? Not quite yet, I'm afraid," Edward chuckles amidst his celebration. "I'm a pirate, she's a former pirate. The seas call to us Adéwalé, and both Reina and I must answer to her call. The prospect of settling down isn't on the horizon yet."

It wasn't until a few moments before the arrival of Edward's daughter, did the couple even think about settling. Before some advice from Anne on the two's parenting ability, the two ridiculed the idea of settling. A duet was shared between Anne and Reina, a song sung by the former Captain and her former crew. Though the duet was soon turned into a solo as Edward pulled his fiancée away to meet his daughter.

The two picked flowers, Edward from the ground, and Reina from the trees. Reina untied the ribbon from her hair, allowing it to fall in a mess of curls. She tied the flowers together carefully, and held them in one hand while Edward intertwined his fingers with her free hand. Guadalupe trailed behind the two as they made their way to the dock. The two stood patiently, waiting for the boat to arrive. Soon the board used to board the dock was placed down, and a man who held onto the luggage and hand of a young girl slowly made his way down to the couple and wolf.

Both assassins crouched down carefully, as if not to startle the young girl. Both offered her the kindest smiles they could muster. Though her gaze was curious and cautious at first, she soon returned the smile, as Reina handed her the bouquet. She gave a hug to both of them, to which they both returned, pleased greatly by her reaction. Edward took the luggage from the man, taking one or her hands, while Jennifer returned the bouquet to Reina and held her free hand. Guadalupe nuzzled the young girl's face making her giggle, and soon the three of them followed after the wolf that padded down the pathway.

"I've seen a wolf so far, which is quite strange. Do you think I'll see pirates soon?" Jennifer asked, surprising the two, as they shared a look with each other.

"That's a good question. As for the answer," Reina paused. "It might be possible."

"It's not positive whether you will see a pirate, but are you sure you want to see a pirate?" Edward added, looking down at his daughter. Jennifer nodded her head with vigour, eyes widened with curiosity. "Well it might be a while before you meet a pirate, my dear. They are quite the elusive lot, you know."

"One does not easily capture or see a pirate. Pirates don't want to be caught when they have business to do. It's easier for them to get things done quick when they're left alone," Reina pointed out, smile widening as Jennifer squeezed her hand. "But if you wish to see a pirate very badly, don't give up hope quickly. You know not what is in store for you in the future."

"Okay, mummy," Jennifer replied, smiling happily, unaware of the astonished facial expression on the Spanish woman's face. Edward snickered at the shocked expression on his lover's face.

"'Mummy?'" Reina repeated, astounded. "You think of me as your mother?"

"Papa loves you like he would a wife, so you must be my new mummy, right?" Jennifer's innocent eyes stared back up at Reina, warming the heart of the Spaniard.

"Of course, querida. I would love to be your madre, or mamá if you'd prefer," Reina added, and Edward can detect the hint of giddiness in her voice.

"Are those words Spanish? I've never met anyone Spanish before," Jennifer admitted, mirroring the excitement in Reina's eyes. "Do you think you can teach me?"

"If you would like me to teach you, then I'd love to, querida. I may be biased when I say this, but I think Spanish is a beautiful language. If you wish to learn, then I am happy to teach you!" The Spanish woman exclaimed, gently squeezing the hand of the smaller girl. "Maybe one day, we can visit Spain, and you can learn Spanish there, and meet my papi, and my brothers, and sister. I'm sure they'd love to meet a lovely girl such as yourself."

"Do you really think so, mamá?" The last word is said hesitantly, as Jennifer tested out the feeling of it on her tongue, looking up at Reina for confirmation on her pronunciation.

Nodding, Reina answered. "Indeed, querida. I know they would love to meet you. Elicia would love to play with that beautiful hair of yours. Edmundo would brag about how he is the older twin, while he and Damián show you around the manor. Marcelina, the maid of the home would make sure you are well-fed as she has done with me when I was at home."

"Mamá, are you rich?" Jennifer asked curiously. "Normal people usually do not have maids."

"My family is rich, and my papi will probably spoil you, buying you all the dresses you wish, getting them made by the best seamstresses in Spain. He would want nothing less for you," Reina sighed reminiscently. "And then you can practice Spanish with my family, and spend much time with them if your father and I ever have to attend some kind of business. Adults can be very busy you know."

"I know that men are usually busy, but women too?" Jennifer asked, incredulous.

"I believe that women are just as hardworking as any other person on this planet. Along with strong men, there are strong women," Reina leaned down to whisper into Jennifer's ear. "And I like to think that I am just as strong as your father, maybe even stronger."

"Don't get too cocky, love. I think I outweigh you when it comes to strength," Edward spoke up, giving his lover a false stern look. "Don't believe everything she says. This one is quite sly and will use her wit to-"

"Edward, are you calling me a liar? How dare you!" The Spaniard interjected. "Don't believe him, he's a very big liar as well. Sometimes he'll tell me that-"

"Alright, let's not feed my daughter lies, love. Lets just both agree we're quite the pair of smart alecks, and that we should just agree that we both tell quite convincing lies," the blond suggested, and the dark-haired woman shrugged her shoulders.

"Fair enough. I accept your offer, Kenway!" Reina declared, smirking at her lover. "However I believe that I am the superior smart aleck, and that you should bow before me."

"Don't be ridiculous, love. We both know I am much more superior in the sense of wit. I could outwit you any day!" Edward announced, before giving Reina a pointed look. "And I doubt you have any proof of being better than me in battle of wits and such."

"On the contrary, mi amor. I would consider every battle of wits we have shared since the day we met as my victories and not yours," the black-haired woman crooned. "I thought you said lying was not good, Edward?"

"Are you calling me a 'liar?' Why I would never," Edward feigned innocence and hurt, before turning to face his daughter. "Can you believe your mother would say such a thing about me?"

"Well she wasn't really saying it. Mamá was more insinuating it, if anything," Jennifer replied, giving her father one of the most cheeky grins he had ever seen. It was almost comparable to his beloved.

"She's only spent ten minutes with you and she's just as cheeky and borderline annoying. What have you done to my daughter.?" Edward demanded jokingly, not being able to hold back his fond stare towards both his lover and daughter. "I expected my daughter to be all proper, and polite but you've turned her into a proper pirate!" Edward's eyebrows raises at the widened eyes of Reina before they suddenly give a piercing glare, and the blond wondered about what he had done wrong.

But then Jennifer said it.

"Papa, why do you know what a proper pirate is like?" The young girl asked, and Edward's lips pursed as he realized his mistake.

"Shit," he muttered underneath his breath, as both he and Reina turned away from Jennifer.

"Fucking idiot," Reina hissed to herself, smacking her forehead with her free hand, praying that the young girl hadn't heard her. "I can't believe he would say that."

"Did you say something, mamá?" Jennifer asked, tilting her head, but the woman just shook her head, giving the young girl a forced smile. "Okay! But I do wanna know why papa knows what a proper pirate is like?"

"Oh, you know," Edward gave a forced laugh, looking towards his fiancée for aid, but the visage of false fascination was enough to tell him she would do nothing of the like. "Rumours, and such. Pirates are talked about a lot, you know?" Another false, cringe-worthy chuckle left his mouth.

"Well, people do talk about pirates often," Jennifer shrugged her shoulders, before she looked ahead of herself, as the family came upon the stairs Guadalupe happily climbed. Reina gave a disbelieving look, gaping, while a smug smirk took over the face of the blond.

"Of all the things I thought I would see, I never thought I'd see the shittiest lie ever told to be believed," Reina muttered, looking away from her daughter, pursing her lips. "To think she'd believe that? Why that's the most naive and innocent thing I have ever witnessed. She is too precious, too pure, and must be protected at all costs."

"Reina, are you saying something?" Edward asked, tilting his head towards his lover, and Jennifer looked up at her curiously as they climbed the stairs. "You aren't planning something, are you?"

"Nothing like what you're thinking. I'm preparing a surprise for our lovely hija," Reina gave him a cheeky grin. "I personally think she will be thoroughly impressed, and will enjoy it greatly."

"Will someone get hurt?"

"No, Edward! Just because I planned something does not mean someone is going to get hurt!"

"Jaysus, woman, calm down. I was just kidding."

"Sure you were."

And so the three followed the wolf, preparing themselves to start their new lives. The two former pirates had both decided- without speaking- that they would never mention their past again. At least not to their child. Though they were proud pirates, they were not proud of every course of action they took. Blood stained their hands, and their daughter did not have to know that. Plus, they both had been rather intimate with whores, and it would be rare for both parents to do such a thing.

The two thought it best they never mention their pasts too greatly in detail to Jennifer. If she were ever to ask a question that would make them delve too deep in detail, or would be to risky to say, they would have lies prepared, but it's not like the young girl knew that. As far as she knew, her parents were friendly sailors, ready to settle down just for her.

The two had already attached themselves to the young girl, and would drop everything for her. She was a reason to stop fighting, to give up the pirate lifestyle. They valued her safety over their own. They wanted only the best for her, and nothing less. So they found it was the appropriate time to drop the pirate lifestyle, perhaps for only a certain period of time, or forever. They knew not what would happen to the life that they knew so long. They were unsure as to how they would deal with the feud between Assassins and Templars. However if there was anything that was sure to ruin the lives they were ready to establish or harm their beautiful daughter, it would be destroyed. Their brash, impulsive, and crude behaviour could not be stopped easily however, and it would be difficult to adapt to the new lifestyle, but they would do anything for Jennifer, for any child of theirs, for anyone they loved. The two former pirates were quite the passionate and protective pair.

But they would never admit it.


End file.
